


fight me in the denny's parking lot

by KeyKnows



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Humor, M/M, Making Out, Parking lots, Swearing, first time writing for this fandom, like have you seen two man about to fight each other, men and their weird battle rituals, men fighting over car insurance, public making out, this is a fic for the Moon of my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyKnows/pseuds/KeyKnows
Summary: The first thing Stiles thinks when he feels the hard bump of his car against another, is that he’s father is going to kill him.The second thought, as he watches from the windshield at the man descending from the other car is that, unfortunately, his father will not have the pleasure of ending his life because he’s not going to come out alive of this parking lot.





	fight me in the denny's parking lot

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for my friend Luna, based on this video that i couldn't find in youtube so here, have a facebook link: https://www.facebook.com/MonitorExpresso/videos/1162267527211770/?hc_ref=ARRJUROKHsa2v-DeUOAedCoEe8g97YgSmcRir-L0P5EH7HWI08yQJKGAQ2edw5FzRKA
> 
> they aren't actually in a dennys, in fact idk where they are. 
> 
> Hope you like this...thing.

The first thing Stiles thinks when he feels the hard bump of his car against another, is that he’s father is going to kill him, that he’s going to have a long, slow dead at the hands of his father that warned him time and time again that if he did something to the car he was _dead_.

The second thought, as he watches from the windshield at the man descending from the other car is that, unfortunately, his father will not have the pleasure of ending his life because he’s not going to come out alive of this parking lot.

Stiles gets out of the car quickly, ready to discuss this embarrassing matter with the stranger as adults, even though he’s not one, and don’t get himself fucking killed but, honestly, now that he sees the man closer he thinks he may have a damn heart attack before anything really happens.

There’s a lot to take in in this whole situation, the damage to his car, the damage to the other’s car (and is that a fucking Camaro? he’s soooo dead), the future anger of his father, the present anger of the man, the perfect jawline of the man and his _big_ arms and his eyes that scream murder but still look so—

Okay, he’s getting sidetracked here. Yes, the man in question is hot as fuck but that shall not distracted him of the matter at hand so Stiles walks to him as confident as his hormonal, frightened ass allows him and says:

“Hey, man I—“

“Are you blind?” The man says before Stiles can even finish thinking what he exactly was going to say “how you didn’t see me there?”

And well, Stiles himself is not sure, it was all so sudden, its one of those things that just happens, he thinks, and because his mouth has always like running faster than his brain can catch it stop it, he says just that.

“Things that just happen?” the man says, rising his eyebrows and shifting the expression on his perfect, perfect face to one of indignant disbelief “Are you serious? Look at that!” the man says, pointing to the dent on the side of his car.

Stiles is pretty serious about things just happening, so honestly what can he answer at that. Still, he obviously needs to say something because the man in question is not only sex appeal walking but he looks like, if he wanted, he could snap Stiles in two.

“Hey, I know this sucks, I’m sorry I’m just,” Stiles says quickly, trying not to look like as anxious as he feels and failing miserably “let’s just call our insurance companies and we can get all this behind us.” Stiles says confidently enough as he gets his phone out his pocket.

At this the man looks suddenly dejected.

“I…” the man starts, slowly, as he’s going to say the most horrible news someone can hear “I don’t have car insurance.”

They’re the worst news indeed.

Stiles lifts his gaze from his phone and looks at him dumbfounded.

“What?” he says. At the man silence he repeats: “What?”

“I don’t have car insurance,” the man says again, louder and more confident this time “, so let’s just resolve this here, between us.”

Stiles is looking at him his mouth agape, and all his thoughts about how _strong_ the other looks conveniently leave his mind.

“What? Are you nuts?” he says, frowning and surprising the man with his sudden outburst “what are we? Animals? How do you—? Who— who doesn’t have car insurance these days? Are you stupid? One doesn’t just drives those kind of cars and _doesn’t_ get car insurance!”

“I’m not the idiot that crashes his car in the parking lot!” the man retorts, getting closer to Stiles in a rather threating way.

Stiles takes a few steps back because honestly what he’s supposed to do when a man like _this_ comes at him like _that_.

“Well, I mean, that’s why I have car insurance!” Stiles’ mouth keeps running like a river “I know I’m an idiot but you?! How do you go get in your expensive as fuck car and don’t get insurance, who’s the biggest idiot here?!”

Obviously Stiles that doesn’t measure the consequences of his acts. The man shoves him, hard, and because Stiles doesn’t know when to quit he shoves him back. The man looks surprised at first but then he shoves Stiles again and soon they’re pushing each other and getting waaaaay to close in this strange ritual men do when they’re about to fight, disregarding their personal space like it isn’t even there and glaring each other down. Of course Stiles has to look up.

At some point in the middle of this ritual, Stiles makes the mistake of breaking eye contact and his eyes fall directly on the man’s lips. He gulps and tries to ignore that and glares at the man again but he’s painfully aware that he’s blushing, because the moment he got himself out of the ritual he was suddenly reminded that he was about to get in a fight with what is probably the hottest man on earth.

Obviously the man notices his slip and for a moment looks more intrigued than anything. They’re still kind of circling one another but the air has a different quality to it and, the moment they get close again they get involved in other kind of ritual.

The man brings his hands to Stiles like he’s gonna shove him again but instead he grabs Stiles’ jacket and Stiles lets him, in fact Stiles rises his own hands and takes the man by his clothes too. They look intently at each other, tasting the waters to see if they’re reading the situation correctly and when Stiles looks again at the man’s lips and licks his own, the pact is sealed.

The man kisses him, hungry and a little too roughly, but considering they were about to hit each other it’s only appropriate. Stiles returns the kiss fervently and clings to the man’s clothes like his life depends on it and doesn’t have a moment to consider what the hell is going on because this man, this man that looks like a damn greek god is kissing him and who is he to deny him really.

They make out all over the Camaro and if some innocent passerby gets scarred for life, well, what a shame.

Later, when Stiles tries to get his lungs working again, he learns the man is named Derek and that he’s kinda new to the city and yeah, a date will totally make up for the dent in the car, fuck the insurance company.

And yeah, maybe Stiles’ dad is still going to kill him but after this? Stiles feels he can die in peace now.

**Author's Note:**

> Luna, i know i said i was going to write a small drabble but, well, look at that. I hope you like it dear, I had fun writing it!
> 
> As for you, readers, I hope you enjoyed it too! I don't think I did a very good job at writing Stiles, even more so considering I only watched the first three seasons of Teen Wolf and that was a lot of time ago so, well, i tried!
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
